


Grundlegende Chemie Fragen + Antworten

by DarkA_kuro



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chemistry, Physics
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkA_kuro/pseuds/DarkA_kuro





	1. Allgemeine Chemie Grundbegriffe

Grundbegriffe

Was verssteht man unter dem Begriff Atom?  
Kleinste Teil eines chemischen Elementes, das nicht weiter zerlegt werden kann.

Nennen Sie die Bestandteile eines Atoms!  
Elektronen, Protonen, Neutronen, Schale

Nennen Sie die Ladungen der Teilchen eines Atoms!  
Elektronen-, Protonen +, Neutronen 0

Wo befinden sich diese Teilchen im Atom?  
Protonen und Neutronen im Kern, Elektronen in den Schalen

Was versteht man unter Nukleon?  
Protonen und Neutronen

Wodurch werden die chemischen Eigenschaften der Elemente bestimmt?  
Durch die Anzahl der Valenzelektronen.

Was versteht man unter relativer Atommasse?  
Ist die Atommasse ohne Einheit.

Welche Atomteilchen haben etwa die relative Masse von 1? Welcher Unterschied besteht zwischen diesen Teilchen?  
Jedes Kernteilchen (Protonen und Neutronen) weisen nahezu eine relative Atommasse von 1 auf. 

Erklären Sie den Molbegriff!  
SI-Einheit für Stoffmenge

Definieren Sie die Avogadrosche Zahl (Loschmidtsche Zahl)!  
6,022 . 1023 mol-1 

Erklären Sie die Begriffe molare Masse von Atomen und molare Masse von Molekülen!  
Die Molare Masse in g/mol entspricht dem Zahlenwert der Atommasse bzw. Molekühlmasse.

Welche Teilchen liegen im Atom immer in der gleichen Anzahl vor?  
Protonen und Elektronen

Welche Kennzahlen werden von der Protonenzahl abgeleitet?  
Ordnungszahl, Kernladungszahl, Elektronenzahl

Wie viele Elektronen kann eine Schale maximal aufnehmen  
2 n2

Was versteht man unter einem Reinelement  
Stoffe die durch chemisch Methoden nicht weiter zerlegt werden können.

Was versteht man unter einem Reinelement?  
Reinstoffe die sich nicht weiter zerlegen lassen.

In welcher Form kommen Elemente in der Natur vor?  
Rein oder Gebunden

Erläutern sie die Begriffe Gemenge und chemische Verbindung!  
Ein Gemenge ist durch physikalische Verfahren trennbar und chemische Verbindungen sind Reinstoffe die aus mehreren Stoffen bestehen.

Erklären Sie den Unterschied zwischen physikalischen und chemischen Vorgängen anhand von Beispielen!  
Bei chemischen Vorgängen entstehen neue Stoffe mit neuen Eigenschaften (Verbrennung von Kohle, Rosten von Eisen). Bei physikalischen Vorgängen ändern sich die äußere Form oder der Aggregatzustand (trennen, mischen, zerkleinern,).

Erklären Sie den Unterschied zwischen Analyse und Synthese! Nennen Sie Beispiele dazu!  
Bei einer Analyse wird der Stoff in seine Bestandteile zerlegt. Bei einer Synthese werden neue Stoffe aus einfachen Stoffen hergestellt.

Was versteht man unter stöchiometrischer Wertigkeit?  
Gibt an wie viele H-Atome ein Element binden kann.

Was gibt der Index hinter einem Symbol bei der chemischen Formel an?  
Die Anzahl des Atoms

Was versteht man unter einem Molekül?  
Ein Molekül ist der kleinste Teil einer chemischen Verbindung die aus mehreren Atom bestehen.

Erklären Sie den Begriff der Stoffmenge mit ihrer Einheit!  
Die Stoffmenge ist eine Menge gleichartiger Teilchen die in mol angegeben ist.

PSE, Bindungsarten

Nach welchen Gesichtspunkten sind die Elemente im PSE gereiht?  
Anzahl der Valenzelektronen  
  
Nennen Sie die acht Hauptgruppen des PSE und jeweils das erste Element der Gruppe!  
I. Gruppe: Alkalimetalle (Wasserstoff)  
II. Gruppe: Erdalkalimetalle (Beryllium)  
III. Gruppe: Borgruppe (Bor)  
IV. Gruppe: Kohlenstoffgruppe (Kohlenstoff)  
V. Gruppe: Stickstoffgruppe (Stickstoff)  
VI. Gruppe: Sauerstoffgruppe (Sauerstoff)  
VII. Gruppe: Halogene (Fluor)  
VIII. Gruppe: Edelgase (Helium)

Was kann man aus der Stellung der Elemente in PSE herauslesen?  
In den Hauptgruppen nimmt der Metallcharakter von oben nach unten zu, der Nichtmetallcharakter von oben nach unten ab.  
In den Perioden nimmt bei den Hauptgruppen der Metallcharakter von links nach rechts ab.  
Die Reaktionsfähigkeit der Elemente nimmt von der Mitte nach beiden Seiten zu (Ausnahme Edelgase).  
Das Bestreben der Elemente Verbindungen miteinander zu bilden ist im allgemeinen umso größer, je weiter im PSE voneinander entfernt sind.  
Innerhalb der Periode nimmt der Säurecharakter von links nach rechts zu.  
Innerhalb der Gruppe nimmt der Säurecharakter von oben nach unten ab.

Was versteht man unter Nebengruppenelemente?  
Stehen zwischen II. Und III. Hauptgruppe und sind Metalle.

Welche chemischen Bindungsarten gibt es?  
Atombindung, Ionenbindung, Metallbindung

Wie unterscheiden sich die Ionenbindung von der Atombindung?  
Bei der Ionenbindung wird die Edelgaskonfiguration erreicht durch Abgabe aller Valenzelektronen. Bei der Atombindung wird die Edelgaskonfiguration erreicht durch Teilen der Valenzelektronen.

Erläutern sie den Begriff Ion?  
Elektrisch geladenen Atome

Wie unterscheiden sich Kationen von Anionen  
Kationen sind positiv geladen und Anionen negativ

Was versteht man unter Valenz und wovon hängt sie ab?  
Die Valenz ist die Wertigkeit. Sie besagt wie viele H-Atome ein Atom binden kann.

Nennen Sie zwei Eigenschaften von Stoffen mit Ionenbindung!  
Hoher Schmelzpunkt, leitet in Schmelze oder Lösung den Strom

Nennen Sie zwei Eigenschaften von Stoffen mit Atombindung!  
Niedriger Schmelzpunkt, leitet Strom nicht

Was versteht man unter polarisierter Atombindung?  
Wenn ein Element das gemeinsame Elektronenpaar stärker anzieht als das andere.

Was versteht man unter Elektronegativität?  
Sie ist das Maß für die Anziehungskraft der Atome auf die Bindungselektronen.

Wie unterschieden sich folgende Bindungsarten: Ionenbindung, koordinative Bindung und Metallbindung (Nennen Sie je ein Beispiel)! (Wort für LAP: Edelgaskonfiguration)  
Ionenbindung: Gibt Valenzelektronen an ein anderes Atom ab (z.B. NaCl)  
Koordinative Bindung: Ein Molekül mit Elektronenmangel schnappt sich eins mit einem Überschuss. (z.B. NH3 und BF3 Bortrifluorid --> H3N-BF3)  
Metallbindung: Elektronen werden abgegeben. (Li) (Wort für LAP: Elektronengas die freibeweglichen Elektronen bei Metallen und Halbleiter)

Chemische Reaktionen, chemische Grundgesetze, chemisches Gleichgeweicht

Welche Aussagen können chemische Reaktionsgleichungen entnommen werden?  
Ausgangsstoffe, Endprodukte

Welche Wärmetönung beobachtet man bei chemischen Reaktionen?  
Exotherme und endotherme Reaktionen.

Was versteht man unter einem Reaktionsgleichgewicht und wie kann dieses beeinflusst werden?  
Das Reaktionsgleichgewicht ist das Gleichgewicht bei einer Hin- und Rückreaktion. Dies kann durch einen Katalysator beeinflusst werden.

Erklären Sie das Massenwirkungsgesetz!  
In einer chemischen Reaktion stehen die Konzentrationen in einem festen Verhältnis.

Wie kann die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit beeinflusst werden?  
Durch einen Katalysator.

Erklären Sie das Gesetz von der Erhaltung der Masse!  
Gesamtmasse der Ausgangsstoffe = Gesamtmasse der Reaktionsprodukte

Was besagt das Gesetz von den konstanten Proportionen?  
Elemente reagieren in ganz bestimmten Verhältnissen zueinander.

Was besagt das Gesetz der multiplen Proportionen?  
Die Massenanteile der Elemente lassen sich in allen chemischen Verbindungen durch kleine ganze Zahlen ausdrücken.

Erläutern Sie den Begriff „Neutralisationsreaktion“!  
Säure + Base --> Salz + Wasser

Was versteht man unter dem Begriff Salz?  
Ionenbindung, entsteht bei Neutralisation

Erläutern Sie den Begriff „Redoxreaktion“?  
Reduktion und Oxidation finden in einer Reaktion gleichzeitig statt.

Nennen Sie zwei Arten von Oxidation!  
Metalloxidation, Nichtmetalloxidation

Erklären Sie die Begriffe „Oxidationsmittel“ und „Reduktionsmittel“!  
Das Oxidationsmittel gibt Sauerstoff ab und das Reduktionsmittel nimmt Sauerstoff auf.

Was sind amphotere Stoffe?  
Sind Stoffe die auf unterschiedliche Weise reagieren können.

Was versteht man unter Oxidation?  
Aufnahme von Sauerstoffe

Was sagt die Oxidationszahl aus?  
Sie gibt an, welche Ionenladung ein Element in einer Verbindung hätte, wenn die Verbindung aus einfachen Ionen aufgebaut wäre.

Erläutern Sie den Begriff „Fällungsreaktion“!  
Wenn bei einer Reaktion ein Stoff ausfällt (unlöslicher Neiderschlag).

Dissoziation, Hydrolyse

Was versteht man unter elektrolytischer Dissoziation?  
Zerlegung in Anionen und Kationen.

Was versteht man unter Dissoziationsgrad?  
Wie viele H3O+-Ionen abgespalten werden können.

Welche Bedeutung hat der Dissoziationsgrad?  
Wie stark oder schwach eine Säure oder Lauge ist.

Von welche Faktoren ist der Dissoziationsgrad abhängig?  
Von der Art der Verbindung, der Temperatur und der Verdünnung.

Führen Sie ein Beispiel einer Neutralisationsreaktion an!  
HCl + NaOH <\-- --> NaCl + H2O

Was versteht man unter Hydrolyse?  
Die Umkehr der Neutralisation (Salz + Wasser <\-- --> Säure + Base)

Führen Sie eine Reaktionsgleichung für eine 21Hydrolyse an!  
NaCl + H2O <\-- --> HCl + NaOH

Elektrolyse, pH-Wert, Spannungsreihe, Korrosion

Was versteht man unter Elektrolyse?  
Trennung chemischer Verbindungen mittels elektrischem Strom.

Wie werden Elektrolyte eingeteilt? Nennen Sie Beispiele!  
Elektrolyte, Nichtelektrolyte, Echte Elektrolyte (Salze), Potentielle Elektrolyte (Säuren)

Erklären Sie den Primärvorgang an der der Kathode und an der Anode anhand eines Beispiels!  
Al2O3: Kathode: Al3+ + 3e- --> Al0; Anode: O-2 --> O0 + 2e-

Was versteht man unter dem pH-Wert?  
Der pH-Wert ist der negative dekadische Logarithmus der H3O+-Ionenkonzentration

Welchen ungefähren pH-Wert hat einen z.B.: Salzsäure-Lösung mit c(HCl)=0,01 mol/l?  
pH-Wert = 2

Welche Bedeutung hat der pH-Wert in der Praxis?  
Der pH-Wert ist ein Maß für die Stärke eine Säure bzw. Base. Viele chemische Reaktionen sind vom pH-Wert abhängig. Sie verlaufen in der gewünschten Weise nur dann, wenn bestimmte pH-Werte eingehalten werden.

Was versteht man unter der Spannungsreihe der Metalle?  
Nach dem verschieden großen Bestreben, sich zu oxidieren, kann man die Metalle in deine Reihe ordnen, welche man Spannungsreihe der Metalle nennt.

Kupfer und Zink werden mit verdünnter HCl behandelt, welches Metall löst sich dabei auf? Führen Sie die Reaktionsgleichung an!  
Zink löst sich auf. (Zn2+ + 2 HCl --> ZnCl2 + H2 (gasförmig))

Welche Bedeutung hat die elektrochemische Spannungsreihe in der Praxis?  
Sie besagt welche Metalle sich leichter Oxidieren lassen als andere.

Was versteht man unter Korrosion?  
Das oxidieren von Metallen.

Teilen Sie die Korrosionsarten nach chemischen Gesichtspunkten und nach der Art der Materialzerstörung ein!  
Gleichmäßige Korrosion, Örtliche Korrosion, Narbenkorrosion, Interkristalline Korrosion, Transkristalline oder intrakristalline Korrosion, Spaltkorrosion, Selektive Korrosion, Sichtkorrosion, Grenzflächenkorrosion

Beschreiben Sie drei Korrosionsschutzarten!  
Opferanode, Fremdstromanode, Passivierung

Gehaltsgrößen

Aus welchen Bestandteilen besteht eine Lösung  
Mindestens einen Gelösten Stoff, Lösungsmittel

Erklären Sie den „Massenanteil w“ und nennen Sie dessen Einheit!  
Einheitenlos (%); w(x)= (m x)/(m gem)

Erklären Sie den Begriff „Massenkonzentration β“ und nennen Sie dessen Einheit!  
Einheit: g/l; β(x) = (m x)/(V Lsg) 

Erklären Sie den Begriff „Stoffmengenkonzentration c“ und nennen Sie dessen Einheit!  
Einheit: mol/l; c(x) = (n x)/(V Lsg)

Erklären Sie den Begriff „Volumenkonzentration σ“ und nennen Sie dessen Einheit!  
Einheitenlos (%); σ(x) = (V x)/(V Lsg)

Erklären Sie den Begriff „Löslichkeit“ und nennen Sie dessen Einheit!  
Einheit: g/100g; L*(x)ϑ = (m x max)/(m LM)

Physik

Grundbegriffe, Grundgrößen und Einheiten

Womit befasst sich die Physik?  
Die Physik untersucht und interpretiert die Erscheinungen der unbelebten Natur.

Wie kann man die Physik unterteilen?  
Mechanik, Wärmelehre, Elektrizitätslehre, Optik, Akustik, Atom- und Kernphysik

Was behandelt das Arbeitsgebiet Mechanik (oder Optik)?  
Sie befasst sich mit den physikalischen Eigenschaften der Körper, den Bewegungszuständen und ihre Ursache, der Kraft.

Was behandelt das Arbeitsgebiet Elektrotechnik (oder Kalorik)?  
Sie befasst sich mit den elektrischen Ladungen.

Nennen Sie die sieben Basisgrößen und ihre SI-Einheiten!  
Länge (l) = Meter (m) / Masse (m) = Kilogramm (kg) / Zeit (t) = Sekunde (s) / elektrische Stromstärke (I) = Ampere (A) / thermodynamische Temperatur (T) = Kelvin (K) /  
Stoffmenge (n) = Mol (mol / Lichtstärke (lV) = Candela (cd)

Woraus setzt sich eine Physikalisch Größe zusamme?  
Quantitative Kennzeichnung der Art der Größe (z.B.: n)  
Qualitative Bestimmung des Ausprägungsgrade (z.B.: 4 mol)  
Physikalische Größe (n = 4 mol)

Erklären Sie den Begriff „Messen“!  
Eine Messung ist das Ausführen von geplanten Tätigkeiten zu einer quantitativen Aussage über die Messgröße durch Vergleich mit einer Einheit.

Was benötigt man zum Messen?  
Eine Probe und ein geeignetes Messgerät.

Wovon hängt die Auswahl eines Messgerätes prinzipiell ab?  
Vom Messprinzip und der Messmethode. 

Mechanik

Was versteht man unter Volumen? Nennen sie dessen Einheiten!  
Ein Volumen ist der räumliche Inhalt eines mathematischen Körpers. Einheit m3 

Was versteht man unter Masse? Nennen Sie deren Einheiten!  
Die Masse ist eine Eigenschaft der Materie (Material oder Körper) und eine physikalische Grundgröße. Einheit: kg

Was versteht man unter Dichte? Nennen Sie deren Einheiten!  
Die Dichte eines Körpers ist das Verhältnis seiner Masse zu seinem Volumen. Einheit: kg/m3

Wie ist der Begriff Kraft definier? Welche Einheit besitzt Sie? Wie kann man Kräfte darstellen?  
Kraft (F) = Masse (m) * Beschleunigung (a), Einheit: Newton (N)

Wie ist die Arbeit definiert und welche Einheiten besitzt sie?  
Arbeit (W = Kraft (F) * Weg (s), Einheit: Joule (J)

Welcher Zusammenhang besteht zwischen Arbeit und Energie?  
Energie ist gespeicherte Arbeit bzw. die Fähigkeit Arbeit zu verrichten.

Welche Energiearten gibt es?  
Potentielle Energie, Kinetisch Energie

Wie ist die Leistung definiert? Nennen Sie die Einheit!  
Leistung (P) = (ARbeit (W))/(ZEit (t)), Einheit: Watt (W)

Was versteht man unter dem Wirkungsgrad?  
Der Wirkungsgrad einer Maschine ist ein Maß für den Grad der Ausnutzung der zugeführten Energie.

Nennen Sie Bewegungsarten?  
Translation (Fortbewegung), Rotation (Drehbewegung), Allgemeine Bewegung

Wie ist die Geschwindigkeit definiert? Nennen Sie Einheiten!  
Geschwindigkeit (V) = (Weg (s))/(Zeitdifferenz (Δt)) ,Einheit:m/s

Wie ist die Beschleunigung definiert? Nennen Sie die Einheit!  
Beschleunigung (a) = (Geschwindigkeitsdifferenz(Δ))/(ZEitdifferenz(Δ)) Einheit: m/s2

Was versteht man unter der Erdbeschleunigung?  
g= 9,81 m/s2

Nennen Sie Beispiele, bei denen Fliehkräfte auftreten!  
Waschmaschine, Achterbahn

Erklären Sie das physikalisch Prinzip einer Zentrifuge!  
Partikel oder Medien mit höherer Dichte wandern aufgrund der höheren Trägheit nach außen.

Erläutern Sie den Begriff „Druck“! Nennen Sie dessen Einheiten!  
Die Einwirkung einer Kraft auf einer Fläche nennt man Druck. Einheit: Pascal (Pa)

Wie breitet sich der Druck in Flüssigkeiten aus?  
In Flüssigkeiten wirkt der Druck nach allen Seiten.

Wie nennt man den Druck, welcher aus der Gewichtskraft der übereinanderliegenden Flüssigkeitsschichten ergibt?  
Hydrostatischer Druck

Was versteht man unter Auftrieb? Nennen Sie zwei Anwendungsbeispiele!  
Als Auftrieb wird diejenige Kraft bezeichnet, die einer Flüssigkeit oder ein Gas auf einen Körper ausübt (z.B.: Ballons, Schiffe).

Welchen Beitrag hat der Normdruck in Meereshöhe?  
1013,25 mbar bei 0°C

Was versteht man unter Viskosität? Nennen Sie Einheiten der Viskosität!  
Die Viskosität ist ein Maß für die Zähflüssigkeit eines Stoffes. Einheit: Ns/m2

Welche Messprinzipien kommen bei Viskositätsbestimmungen hauptsächlich zur Anwendung?  
Kapillarviskosimeter, Rotationsviskosimeter, Stabinger-Viskosimeter

Erklären Sie die Bestimmung der Viskosität mit dem Viskosimeter nach Höppler (oder Rotationsviskosimeter)!  
Es wird die Fallzeit einer Kugel in der zu untersuchenden Flüssigkeit gemessen.

Erklären Sie die Bestimmung der Viskosität mit einem Viskosimeter nach Ubbelohde!  
Durch das sogenannte „hängende Kugelniveau“ fließt die Flüssigkeit an der Wand der unteren Glaskugel ab.

Was versteht man unter Oberflächenspannung? (Beispiele)  
Die Oberflächenspannung ist eine Eigenschaft der Oberfläche zwischen einer Flüssigkeit und einem Gas wie etwa der Luft (z.B.: Wasserglas bis zum Rand gefüllt).

Erläutern Sie den Unterschied zwischen Kohäsion und Adhäsion! (Beispiele)  
Kohäsion ist die Bindungskraft zwischen den Atomen bzw. Molekülen eines Stoffes (z.B.: Durch Kohäsion geformte Wassertropfen an einem Pflanzenstengel).  
Adhäsion ist der Zustand einer Grenzflächenschicht, die sich zwischen zwei in Kontakt tretenden kondensierten Phasen ausbildet (z.B.: Wassertropfen in einem Spinnennetz).

Was ist die Kapillarwirkung und welche Bedeutung hat sie?  
Taucht man ein Glasröhrchen senkrecht in Wasser, steigt das Wasser in der engen Glasröhre ein Stück gegen die Gravitationskraft nach oben.

Kalorik

Was versteht man unter Wärme?  
Wärme ist eine Energieform und hat daher auch die Einheit der Energie.

Was versteht man unter Temperatur?  
Sie dient zur Charakterisierung des Wärmezustandes eines Stoffes.

Nennen Sie zwei Temperaturskalen und ihre Fixpunkte?  
Kelvin: unterer Fixpunkt: 0 K, oberster Fixpunkt: 273,16 K / Celsius: unterer Fixpunkt: 0 °C, oberer Fixpunkt: 100 °C

Was ist der absolute Nullpunkt?  
Der absolute Nullpunkt bezeichnet einen unteren Grenzwert der Temperatur (0 K oder -273,15 °C).

Welche physikalischen Zustandsänderungen können bei einer Temperaturänderung auftreten?  
Aggregatzustände; Ausdehnung

Erklären Sie den Begriff Sublimieren (oder folgende Begriffe: Schmelzwärme, Verdampfungswärme, Verdampfen, Verdunsten)!  
Sublimieren: Übergang von fest nach gasförmig / Schmelzwärme: Ist jene Energie die benötigt wird um einen Stoff zu schmelzen / Verdampfungswärme: Ist jene Energie die benötigt wird um eine Stoff zum Sieden zu bringen/ Verdampfen: Ist der Übergang von flüssig auf gasförmig bei Siedetemperatur / Verdunsten: Ist der Übergang von flüssig auf gasförmig unter der Siedetemperatur  


Erläutern Sie das vorliegende Diagramm bezüglich Zustandsänderungen bei fortschreitender Aufwärmzeit von Eis!

Nennen Sie Gründe, warum Wasserdampf als Energieträger verwendet wird?  
Wegen seiner enormen Bedeutung für die Energiewirtschaft zählt Wasserdampf zu den am besten erforschten Stoffen innerhalb der Thermodynamik.  
Die zugeführte Energie erhöht die innere Energie des Dampfes um 2.088kJ und leistet gegenüber dem Umgebungsdruck eine Volumenänderungsarbeit W.

Was versteht man unter Wärmemenge? Nennen Sie deren Einheit!  
Die zu Erwärmen eines Stoffes erforderliche Wärmemenge hängt ab von der Masse des Stoffes, der Temperaturänderung und einer Materialkonstante, der spezifischen Wärmekapazität. Einheit: Joule (J)

Was ist die spezifische Wärmekapazität? Nennen Sie deren Einheit!  
Die spezifische Wärmekapazität gibt an, welche Wärmemenge 1 kg eines Stoffes um 1 K erwärmt. Einheit: Joule pro Kilogramm und Kelvin (J/(kg*K))

Wovon hängt die Längenausdehnung ab?  
Temperaturunterscheid zwischen End- und Anfangstemperatur, von der ursprünglichen Länge von der Längenausdehnungszahl

Was sagt der Längenausdehnungskoeffizient (bzw. Volumenausdehnungskoeffizient) aus?  
Der Längenausdehnungskoeffizient (α) gibt an, um welchen Teil seiner Länge sich ein Körper bei der Erwärmung um 1 K ausdehnt, bzw. bei Abkühlung um 1 K zusammenzieht.

Nennen Sie Beispiele für die technische Bedeutung der Längenausdehnung (bzw. Volumenausdehnung)!  
Elektrische Überlandleitungen, Brücke aus Stahl, Schienen für Züge, …

Nennen Sie künstliche und natürliche Wärmequellen?  
Natürlich Wärmequellen: Erdwärme, Meereswärme, Sonnenwärme, …  
Künstliche Wärmequellen: Ölheizung, Kamin, Glühbirne, …

Erklären Sie den Begriff „Verbrennungswärme“!  
Die Verbrennungswärme ist das Verhältnis der bei der Verbrennung freiwerdende Wärme Q zur Masse m des verbrannten Stoffes.

Wozu benötigt man ein Kalorimeter?  
Um die Wärmemenge zu bestimmen.

Beschreiben Sie ein Kalorimeter!  
Durch Verbrennen der Probe in einem adiabatischen System kommt es in dem System zur Temperaturerhöhung, anhand dieser wird auf den Brennwert (Wärmemenge) zurückgerechnet.

Nennen Sie drei Arten der Wärmefortpflanzung! Erklären Sie diese!  
Wärmeleitung: Die Wärme wird mittels Bewegungsenergie zwischen benachbarten Atomen oder Molekülen ohne Materialtransport übertragen.  
Wärmestrahlung: Meist wird die Energie durch infrarote Wellen, die ein Teil des elektromagnetischen Spektrums sind, transportiert.  
Konvektion: Die Wärme wird von einem festen System auf einen strömenden Stoff übertragen und als innere Energie mitgeführt.

Erklären Sie die Begriffe kritischer Druck und kritische Temperatur eines Gases!  
Kritischer Druck: Bei Erreichen des kritischen Drucks werden die Abstände zwischen den Gasmolekülen genau so groß wie zwischen den Molekülen in der flüssigen Phase, so ist kein Unterschied mehr feststellbar.  
Kritische Temperatur: Wenn die Temperatur unter dem kritischen Punkt ist, kann ein Gas durch druck verflüssigt werden; oberhalb nicht.

Wodurch ergibt sich bei Flüssigkeiten eine Siedetemperaturhöhung und Gefriertemperaturerniedrigung?  
Durch Mischen mit anderen Flüssigkeiten kann der Siedepunkt bzw. Gefrierpunkt geregelt werden.

  
Welche Bedeutung haben Siedetemperaturerhöhung und Gefriertemperaturerniedrigung von Flüssigkeiten in der Analytik?  
Kombiniert man Siedepunkterhöhung und Schmelzpunkterniedrigung, so zeigt sich insgesamt eine Ausdehnung des thermodynamischen Zustandsbereiches der Flüssigkeit zulasten der anderen Aggregatzustände.

Was versteht man unter Osmose? Welche Bedeutung hat sie in der angewandten Chemie?  
Unter Osmose versteht man den gerichteten Fluss von Molekülen durch eine semipermeable Membran (ist eine Membran die nur Bestimmte Moleküle durchlässt). In der angewandten Chemie wird die Osmose als Trennverfahren verwendet.

Elektrizitätslehre

Nennen Sie Ursachen für die elektrische Ladung eines Körpers?  
Reibungselektrizität, mangelnde Erdung, Ladungsverschleppung

Wie nennt man das Fließen der freien Elektronen in einem Leiter?  
Strom

Beschreiben Sie einen einfachen Stromkreis!  
Spannungserzeuger, Hin- und Rückleitung, Verbraucher

In welcher Richtung bewegen sich die Elektronen in einem Gleichstromkreis?  
Der Gleichstrom fließt dauernd in gleicher Richtung und mit gleicher Stärke.

Was verstehen Sie unter technischer Stromrichtung?  
Der elektrische Strom fließt vom Pluspol der Spannungsquelle zum Minuspol.

Nennen Sie vier Wirkungen des elektrischen Stromes und daraus folgende Anwendungen!  
Wärmewirkung (Lötkolben, Heizöfen), Lichtwirkung (Glühbirne, Glimmlampe), Magnetische Wirkung (Elektromagnet, Motoren), Chemisch Wirkung (Elektrolyse)

Was versteht man unter elektrischen Leitern und Nichtleitern? Geben Sie zwei Beispiele an!  
Ein elektrischer Leiter (Metalle, Graphit) leitet den elektrischen Strom und ein Nichtleiter (Kohlenstoff, Kunststoffe) leitet ihn nicht.

Was versteht man unter einem Halbleiter (zwei Anwendungsbeispiele)?  
Unter einem Halbleiter versteht man einen Festkörper, den man hinsichtlich seiner elektrischen Leitfähigkeit sowohl das Leiter als auch Nichtleiter betrachten kann. Sie finden Anwendung bei z.B.: Heißleitern oder Strahlungssensoren.

Erklären Sie den Unterschied zwischen Leitern erster Ordnung und Leitern zweiter Ordnung!  
Bei Leitern erster Ordnung werden durch Gleichstrom diese Stoffe chemisch nicht verändert, bei Leitungen zweiter Ordnung allerdings schon. Der Ladungstransport erfolgt bei Leitern erster Ordnung durch Elektronen und bei Leitern zweiter Ordnung durch Ionen.

Was verstehen Sie unter Stromstärke, welche Einheit besitzt sie und mit welchem Gerät wird sie gemessen?  
Die in einer Sekunde einen bestimmten Leiterquerschnitt fließende Strommenge (Anzahl der Elektronen) wird als Stromstärke bezeichnet. Sie kann mit einem Amperemeter gemessen werden. Einheit: Ampere (A)

Wie baut man ein Gerät zur Messung der Stromstärke in den Stromkreis ein?  
Zur Strommessung muss der zu messende Strom durch das Messgerät fließen. Es wird daher zum Verbraucher in Reihe geschaltet (d.h. das Messgerät und der Verbraucher werden vom selben Strom durchflossen).

Was verstehen Sie unter elektrischer Spannung, welche Einheit besitzt sie und mit welchem Gerät wird sie gemessen?  
Ein Volt ist jene Spannung, die ein einem Leiter, dessen Wiederstand ein Ohm beträgt, einem Strom von einem Ampere erzeugt. Die Spannung wird mittels Voltmeter gemessen. Einheit: Volt (V)

Wie baut man ein Gerät zur Messung der elektrischen Spannung in den Stromkreis ein?  
Ein Voltmeter wird parallel zu dem Bauteil das man messen will geschaltet (d.h. die gleichnamigen Pole müssen miteinander verbunden sein).

Was versteht man unter Wiederstand eines elektrischen Leiters? Nennen Sie die Einheit des Wiederstandes!  
Ein Ohm ist jeder Wiederstand, in dem eine an den Enden angelegte Spannung von einem Volt einen Strom von einem Ampere hervorruft. Einheit: Ohm (Ω)

Formulieren Sie das Ohmsche Gesetz!  
Das Ohmsche Gesetz besagt, dass der elektrische Strom, der durch einen Wiederstand fließt, proportional der elektrischen Spannung ist.

Nennen Sie zwei Stromarten!  
Gleichstrom und Wechselstrom

Wie unterscheidet sich Gleichstrom von Wechselstrom?  
Gleichstrom ist ein elektrischer Strom, der dauernd in gleicher Richtung und mit gleicher Stärke fließt. Der Wechselstrom hingegen ändert ständig seine Richtung und seine Stärke.

Erläutern Sie den Begriff Frequenz des Wechselstroms?  
Die Anzahl der Schwingungen pro eine gewählte Zeit nennt man Frequenz.

Was ist Drehstrom?  
Werden in einem Generator drei Spulen gleichmäßig im Kreis versetz angeordnet, entstehen drei zeitlich ebenso versetze Wechselspannung.

Wie ist die elektrische Arbeit definier? Nennen Sie deren Einheit!  
Elektrische Arbeit (W) = Spannung (U) * Strom (I) * Zeit (t), Einheit: Joule (J)

Wie ist die elektrische Leistung definiert? Nennen Sie deren Einheit!  
Elektrische Leistung (P) = (elektrische Arbeit (W))/(Zeit (t)), Einheit: Watt (W)

Wie verbindet man Spannungsquellen bei der Reihenschaltung bzw. Parallelschaltung?  
Bei der Schaltung von Zellen ist auf die richtige Polung (+, -) jeder einzelnen Zelle zu achten.

Wie verhalten sich Strom und Spannung bei der Reihenschaltung bzw. Parallelschaltung von Spannungsquellen?  
Reihenschaltung: Strom: Die Stromstärke, welche eine Batterie abgeben kann, die aus einer Reihenschaltung mehrerer Zellen besteht, ist höchstens so groß, wie sie die schwächste Zelle liefern kann. Spannung: Die Gesamtspannung ist die Summe der Einzelspannungen.  
Parallelschaltung: Strom: Der Gesamtstrom ist die Summe aller Teilströme. Spannung: Es dürfen nur Spannungsquellen mit gleicher Spannung parallelgeschaltet werden. Die Parallelschaltung gibt dann die gleiche Spannung ab wie die einzelnen Zellen.

Wie verhält sich der Gesamtwiderstand, wenn man Wiederstände in Reihe bzw. parallelschaltet?  
Die Einzelwiederstände lassen sich durch einen Gesamtwiederstand ersetzen.

Wozu dienen Transformatoren?  
Ein Transformator dient zu Hoch- bzw. Heruntertransformieren von Wechselspannung.

Was versteht man unter elektrischer Leitfähigkeit?  
Die elektrische Leitfähigkeit ist eine physikalische Größe, die die Fähigkeit eines Stoffes angibt, elektrischen Strom zu leiten.

Was versteht man unter dem spezifischen Wiederstand und der spezifischen Leitfähigkeit?  
Der spezifische Wiederstand ist der Wiederstand eines Leiters von 1 m Länge und 1 mm2 Querschnitt. Und die spezifische Leitfähigkeit ist der Kehrwert des spezifischen Wiederstandes.

Wie nennt man die Zerlegung einer Flüssigkeit durch den eklektischen Strom?  
Elektrolyse

Was gibt die Faraday-Konstante an?  
Die Faraday-Konstante F ist bei der Elektrolyse die elektrische Ladung Q pro Stoffmenge n einfach geladener Ionen

Erklären Sie die Begriffe „Elektrolyt“, „Elektrode“, „Anode“, und „Kathode“!  
Elektrolyt: Ist ein Stoff der beim Anlegen einer Spannung den elektrischen Strom leitet.  
Elektrode: Ist ein Elektronenleiter, der im Zusammenspielmit einer Gegenelektrode mit einem zwischen beiden Elektroden befindlichen Medium in Wechselwirkung steht.  
Anode: Ist eine Elektrode die Elektronen aufnehmen kann.  
Kathode: Ist eine Elektrode die Elektronen abgibt.

Optik

Erläutern Sie den Begriff „Lichtquelle“!  
Eine Lichtquelle ist der Ursprungsort von Licht.  
  
Was versteht man unter der Lichtgeschwindigkeit und wie groß ist diese?  
Als Lichtgeschwindigkeit bezeichnet man die Geschwindigkeit von Licht in einem Vakuum.  
Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist 300000 km/s

Erläutern Sie die Begriffe „Reflexion“, „Absorption“ und „Transmission“!  
Reflexion: Von Reflexion spricht man, wenn Wellen, zum Beispiel elektromagnetische oder Schallwellen vollständig oder teilweise von einer Oberfläche zurückgeworfen werden.  
Absorption: Bezeichnet im Allgemeinen das Aufsaugen, das In-sich-Aufnehmen von etwas.  
Transmission: Ist in der Physik eine Größe für die Durchlässigkeit eines Mediums für Wellen wie zum Beispiel Schallwellen oder elektromagnetische Wellen (Licht usw.).

Erläutern Sie das Reflexionsgesetz!  
Der Einfallende Strahl, das Einfallslot und der reflektierte Strahl liegen in einer Ebene, der Einfallsebene. Der Einfallswinkel ist stets genau so groß wie der Ausfallwinkel (auch Reflexionswinkel): α = β

Was versteht man unter Refraktion oder Brechung des Lichtes?  
Brechung bezeichnet die Richtungsänderung einer Welle aufgrund einer lokalen Änderung ihrer Ausbreitungsgeschwindigkeit, die durch die Brechzahl n beschrieben wird.

Welche Gesetzmäßigkeiten gibt es bei der Brechung des Lichtes?  
Snelliussches Bechungsgesetz

Wie lautet das Brechungsgesetz nach Snellius?  
Das snelliussche Brechungsgesetz besagt, dass eine Welle (z.B. ein Lichtstrahl) ihre Richtung ändert – man sagt gebrochen wird – wenn sie von einem transparenten Medium in ein anderes transparentes Medium mit einer anderen Phasengeschwindigkeit übergeht.

Was versteht man unter der absoluten Brechungszahl?  
Sie kennzeichnet die Berechnung (Richtungsänderung) und das Reflexionsverhalten von elektromagnetischen Wellen beim Treffen auf eine Grenzfläche zweier Medien.

Was versteht man unter dem Brechungskoeffizienten?  
Der Brechungskoeffizient gibt an, wie stark eine Welle (z.B.: ein Lichtstahl) von einem Medium gebrochen wird.

Welche Aussage ermöglicht die Bestimmung des Brechungsindexes?  
Zur experimentellen Bestimmung der Brechzahl eines Mediums kann man z.B. den Brewster-Winkel beim Übergang von Luft in das zu bestimmende Medium messen.

Was versteht man unter Totalreflexion?  
Die Totalreflexion ist ein optisches Phänomen, bei dem elektromagnetische Stahlung an der Grenzfläche zweier Medien nicht gebrochen, sondern vollständig reflektiert wird, obwohl die Grenzfläche nicht beschichtet ist.

Was versteht man unter den Begriffen „optisch dichter“ und „optisch dünner“?  
Die optische Dichte ist ein Maß für die Abschwächung einer Strahlung in einem Medium.

Was versteht man unter dem Begriff „Spektralfarben“?  
Eine Spektralfarbe ist jener Farbeindruck, der durch monochromatisches Licht (ist eine Strahlung mit einer genau definierten Wellenlänge) im sichtbaren Teil des Lichtspektrums entsteht. 

In welchem Wellenlängenbereich liegt der sichtbare Teil des Lichtes?  
400-800 nm

Was versteht man unter ultravioletten Licht  
Ultraviolettes Licht liegt unter dem von dem Menschen sichtbaren Bereich (200-400 nm).

Was versteht man unter infrarotem Licht?  
Infrarotes Licht liegt über dem von Menschen sichtbaren Bereich (800-1000000 nm).

Was versteht man unter einem Emissionsspektrum?  
Ein Emissionsspektrum ist das elektromagnetische Spektrum, das von Atomen, Molekülen oder Materialien ausgestrahlt wird, ohne das elektromagnetische Strahlung gleich Frequenz eingestrahlt wird.

Was versteht man unter einem Absorptionsspektrum?  
Ein Absorptionsspektrum ist ein elektromagnetisches Spektrum, das entsteht, wenn breitbandiges (weißes) Licht die Materie durchstahlt und Lichtquanten bestimmter Wellenlängen dabei absorbiert werden.

Was versteht man unter Polarisation des Lichtes?  
Licht besteht bekanntlich aus elektromagnetischen Schwingungen. Diese Schwingungen erfolgen bei natürlichen Lichtstrahlen in allen Richtungen des Raumes. Lässt man jedoch den Lichtstahl durch einen speziellen Filter, so wird lediglich eine Schwingungsebene hindurch gelassen. Derartiges Licht mit nur einer ausgezeichneten Schwingungsebene nennt man polarisiertes Licht.

Beschreiben Sie die Umwandlung von unpolarisiertem Licht in polarisiertes Licht mit Hilfe eines Nicolschen Prismas!  
Ein nicolsches Prisma ist ein Linearpolarisator, der aus zwei Kalkspatprismen besteht, die unter Beachtung des Verlaufs der optischen Achse des Kristalles entlang ihrer Längsachse zusammengesetzt und mit Kanadabalsam (ist das transparent austrocknende Baumharz der kanadischen Balsamtanne) verkittet werden.

Grundlagen der Atomphysik

Was verstehen Sie unter dem Begriff „Kernumwandlung“!  
Kernumwandlung ist die Umwandlung eines Atomkerns in einen anderen.

Erläutern Sie die Begriffe „Kernspaltung“ und „Kernfusion“!  
Bei Kernspaltung wird ein Atomkern unter Energiefreisetzung in zwei oder mehr Teile zerlegt. Bei der Kernfusion werden zwei oder mehr Atomkerne miteinander verschmolzen.

Erläutern Sie den Begriff „Radioaktivität“!  
Radioaktivität ist die Eigenschaft instabiler Atomkerne, sich spontan unter Energieabgabe umzuwandeln.

Was versteht man unter eine radioaktiven Isotop?  
Radioaktive Isotope sind instabile Isotope die von Zeit zu Zeit unter Strahlungsabgabe zerfallen.

Welche Arten radioaktiver Strahlung unterscheidet man?  
Alpha (α), Beta (β) und Gamma (γ) Strahlen

Charakterisieren Sie α-, β-, γ-Strahlen!  
α-Strahlen: sind zweifach positiv geladene Heliumkerne  
β-Strahlen: sind die negativ geladenen Elektronen  
γ-Strahlen: sind die elektromagnetischen Wellen

Definieren Sie den Begriff „Halbwertszeit“ bei radioaktiven Stoffen?  
Die Zerfallswahrscheinlichkeit kann auch durch die Halbwertszeit ausgedrückt werden.

Was sind Röntgenstrahlen?  
Röntgenstrahlung bezeichnet elektromagnetische Wellen einer Photonenenergie (ist die elementare Anregung des quantisierten elektromagnetischen Feldes) von Wellenlängen zwischen 10 pm (Pikometer) und 1 nm.

Erläutern Sie die Wirkungen einer radioaktiven Strahlung!  
Die Aussendung radioaktiver Strahlung kann durch äußere Einwirkungen weder verstärkt noch verringert werden. Wärmeabgabe radioaktiver Präparate. Abgabe von Strahlung. Ionisierende Wirkung.

Was ist beim Umgang mit radioaktiven Stoffen zu beachten?  
Beim Umgang mit radioaktiven Stoffen sind Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen des radioaktive Stoffe weder eingeatmet, noch auf anderen Wegen (z.B. über Wunden) in den Körper gelangen können.

Nennen Sie Anwendungen der Radioaktivität!  
Zur Altersbestimmung, Materialüberprüfungen, Elementanalysen, Nuklearmedizin


	2. Anorganische Chemie

Sauerstoff

Beschreiben Sie das Element Sauerstoff folgender Hinsicht: Vorkommen, Eigenschaften, Verwendung und Verbindungen!   
Vorkommen: Sauerstoff kommt in der Erdrinde, in der Luft, in Wasser und im Gestein vor.  
Eigenschaften: ER ist ein farb- geruch- und geschmackloses Gas, das nur als O2-Molekül vorkommt. Er ist schwerer als Luft und bei erhöhter Temperatur bildet er mit fast allen Elementen Oxide. Außerdem ist Sauerstoff nicht brennbar obwohl er die Verbrennung fördert.  
Verwendung: Sauerstoff wird bei der Stahlerzeugung, beim Schweißen und Schneiden von Metallen und als Oxidationsmittel verwendet.  
Verbindungen Sauerstoffverbindungen Sind Wasserstoffperoxid und Ozon.

Durch welche Verfahren kann Sauerstoff technisch gewonnen werden?  
Sauerstoff kann technisch durch das Linde-Verfahren gewonnen werden (Luftverflüssigung und anschließende fraktionelle Destillation).

An welcher Elektrode wird Sauerstoff bei der Elektrolyse des Wassers abgeschieden?  
Zur Anode.

Erklären Sie den Joule-Thomas-Effekt?  
Ein komprimiertes Gas, welches auf einen niedrigen Druck entspannt wird kühlt sich ab, weil dadurch Arbeit gegen die Anziehungskraft der Gasmoleküle geleistet wrid.

Nennen Sie zwei Möglichkeiten zur Darstellung von Sauerstoff und führen Sie die Reaktionsgleichung dazu an!  
Bariumoxid-Verfahren: BaO + O2  2BaO2 / 2BaO2  2BaO + O2  
Zersetzung von Wasserstoffperoxid: 2H2O + 2 e-  H2 + 2 OH- / 4 OH-  O2 + H2O + 4 e-

Was sind Oxide und wie kann man sie einteilen? (Geben Sie je ein Beispiel dazu an!)  
Oxide sind Verbindungen mit Sauerstoff. Man kann sie einteilen in Nichtmetalloxide (Wasserstoffperoxid) und Metalloxide (Aluminiumoxid).

Was versteht man unter dem Ausdruck Verbrennung und welche Voraussetzungen sind zum Verbrennen eines Stoffes notwendig?  
Eine Verbrennung ist eine Redoxreaktion, die exotherm abläuft. Für eine Verbrennung notwendig ist ein brennbarer Stoff, Wärme und Sauerstoff.

Bilden Sie die Reaktionsgleichung für die Verbrennung von Natrium!  
2 Na + O2 --> Na2O2

Erläutern Sie die Verbindungen Ozon und Wasserstoffperoxid (Peroxide) und nennen Sie die Anwendungsbeispiele!  
Ozon und Peroxide sind starke Oxidationsmittel. Wasserstoffperoxid wird als Bleichmittel, Desinfektionsmittel und als Raketentreibstoff eingesetzt. Ozon wird als Desinfektionsmittel für Wasser, Oxidationsmittel bei chemischen Synthesen und als Bleichmittel eingesetzt.

Beschreiben Sie Darstellung und Eigenschaften von Wasserstoffperoxid!  
Wasserstoffperoxid wird durch das Anthrachinon-Verfahren hergestellt. Wasserstoffperoxid ist eine farblose, relativ zähe Flüssigkeit, welche in der Wärme oder durch Katalysatoren leicht zerfällt. Es ist eine sehr schwache Säure. Ihre Salze heißen Peroxide. H2O2 ist ein sehr starkes Oxidationsmittel.

Beschreiben Sie Darstellung und Eigenschaften von Ozon!  
Ozon wird durch elektrische Entladung von Auerstoff im Ozonisator hergestellt. Ozon ist ein bläuliches, charakteristisch riechendes und sehr giftiges Gas. Ozon ist ein sehr starkes Oxidationsmittel, Ozon wirkt keimtötend, es reizt die menschlichen Schleimhäute, seine Geruchswelle liebt bei 0,001 mg/l, es riecht stechend.

Wasserstoff

Beschreiben Sie das Element Wasserstoff in folgender Hinsicht: Vorkommen, Darstellung, Eigenschaften und Verwendung!  
Vorkommen: Im elementaren Zustand nur spurenweise in der Atmosphäre. In gebundenem Zustand ist er Bestandteil des Wassers und anderen Verbindungen (Kohlenwasserstoffe, Kohlenhydrate, …) weit verbreitet.  
Darstellung: Spaltung von Erdöl und Erdgas, Zersetzung von Wasserdampf mit Koks, Zersetzung des Wassers durch Alkali und Erdalkalimetalle  
Eigenschaften: Farb- und geruchloses Gas, H in atomarer Form ist nur ca. 1/3 Sekunde beständig, es ist das leichteste aller Gase, er besitzt das größte Diffusionsvermögen aller Gase  
Verwendung: Synthesegas, Schweißgas, Energiequelle in Brennstoffzelle, Raketentreibstoff, Reduktionsmittel und Fetthärtung

Nennen Sie Eigenschaften des Wassers und erläutern Sie die Begriffe „Anomalie“, „Wasserhärte“ und „Oberflächenspannung“!

Eigenschaften: Siedepunkt 100°C (bei 1013,25 mbar), der Tripelpunkt ist 0301°C (273,16K), Wasser ist ein Dipol-Molekül (gutes Lösungsmittel für polare Stoffe)  
Anomalie: Wasser hat bei 4°C seine höchste Dichte.  
Wasserhärte: Ist die Summer der gelösten Erdalkaliionen im Wasser  
Oberflächenspannung: Die Oberflächenspannung ist eine Eigenschaft der Oberfläche zwischen einer Flüssigkeit und einem Gas wie etwa Luft.


End file.
